Together
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: I love you, as a family. I love you for the time we spent together. But, it's time to separated. So I say, "goodbye"/KouichixShiratama


Together

A Nabari No Ou Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani

Together (music) © Monkey Majik

Together (fanfiction) © Gokudera J. Vie

### = pergantian setting

… = pergantian POV / sekedar pemisah antara lirik dan cerita

Warning : Modified canon, OOC, some typo, alur campuran, POV tidak jelas, etc. Don't like? Don't read!

# # #

_If I had wings on my back_

_I'd want to deliver you_

_Overwhelming joy right now_

…

Suara tanda peringatan kedatangan kereta api berbunyi nyaring di antara udara musim panas, membaur dengan suara nyanyian para serangga musim panas. Palang mulai diturunkan, memisahkan dua sisi, membentuk sebuah ruang lain sebagai jalur khusus lewatnya kereta api.

Pemuda itu berdiri disana, di seberang palang, pandangan mata tertunduk ke bawah. Di seberang yang lain, hanya ada seekor kucing berbulu putih yang sibuk menjilati kuku-kukunya.

"Sekarang, perjalanan kita sudah berakhir ya?" si pemuda berbicara.

Si kucing berhenti menjilati kukunya, dan mulai melirik si pemuda dari sudut matanya. Tapi sayang, hanya beberapa detik lamanya. Kemudian si kucing kembali menyibukkan diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Melihatnya, si pemuda hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Andai aku masih memiliki sayapku, Shiratama, aku pasti ingin mengirimkan kebahagiaan untukmu," uajr si pemuda dengan tulus. "Seperti kebahagiaan yang sekarang sudah kurasakan."

Lirikan si kucing berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti si pemuda sudah mati sekarang. Dan kereta api pun melintas. Saat kereta lewat sudah, si pemuda tidak melihat apa-apa selain jalanan yang lenggang.

# # #

_I saw this scene in my dreams_

…

Kotarou Fuuma berhasil dikalahkan. Atas persetujuan bersama, akhirnya Miharu akan menggunakan hijutsu Shinra Bansho sekali lagi pada Kouichi dan Shiratama untuk melepaskan keabadian mereka.

"Kau yakin ini adalah keputusan terakhir?" Tanya Thobari mencoba bersikap bijak. Namun, guru satu ini langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari dua orang yang ditanyai.

"Aku yakin," kata Shiratama sambil menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, sekedar untuk kepraktisan. Hei, untuk apa kucing satu ini bergaya? Tidak penting untuknya. Yang penting untuknya hanyalah melepaskan keabadian yang membelenggu mereka akibat penggunaan Shinra Bansho yang tidak benar.

Kouichi meletakkan sebelah tanggan di atas kepala Shiratama, membuat urat Shiratama 'sedikit' berkedut. "Aku sependapat dengannya," kata Kouichi.

Semua terdiam dan hening. Sampai akhirnya Thobari menghela nafas. "Kalau itu mau kalian, kita akan berkumpul kembali besok disini untuk melepaskan hijutsu Shinra Bansho pada diri kalian," katanya, dan langsung mendapat pandangan mencemooh dari Shiratama dan Kouichi.

"Apa?" protes Thobari dengan muka kesal saat menyadari tatapan mencemooh itu.

"Tidak ada kok," kata Kouichi sambil iseng menjulurkan lidah.

Shiratama tertawa. Tapi bukan karena tingkah laku Kouichi, melainkan pemandangan lain yang menurutnya lebih lucu lagi. Yup, pemandangan Raimei yang memandang Kouichi dengan pandangan yang… err… sendu? Sepertinya bukan. Kesal? setengah benar. Kecewa? Rasanya itu yang mendominasi. Dan yang membuatnya semakin lucu adalah Kouichi yang tidak menyadari tatapan tersebut.

"Kami…" kata itu menarik perhatian semua orang. "Kamu selalu menantikan saat akhirnya terbebas dari keabadian. Berulang kali melihatnya dalam mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa merasa ragu jika seperti itu?" Kouichi yang mengucapkannya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Thobari tadi hingga membuat Kouichi marah begitu.

Shiratama kembali melirik Raimei. Pandangan mata gadis Shimizu itu sedikit melembut, diisi oleh pengertian. Entah kenapa, Shiratama berdecih. Dengan pelan berkata, "Tidak seru."

# # #

_When I listen with my heart I hear harmony_

…

Angin berhembus kencang, mengantar dedaunan terbang menjelajah. Angin yang berhembus kencang, mengajak tiap helai rambut halus Shiratama berdansa. Aku melihatnya yang sedang berdiri bertopang pada pagar pembatas, menatapnya yang sedang menatap langit senja berwarna kemerahan.

Meski yang terpantul dalam mataku adalah sosok dari orang yang selama keabadian kami selalu menemaniku, tapi yang terprogram dalam otakku adalah hal yang sama yang terprogram dalam pikiran Shiratama.

Bukan! Bukan langit senja yang indah itu, bukan juga awan kemerahan atau dedaunan yang terhempas angin. Tapi masa depan, masa depan tidak berujung yang hanya bisa diakhiri oleh pemilik Shinra Bansho. Rokujo Miharu, untuk saat ini.

Tidak melepas kenyataan bahwa Miharu mungkin menolak untuk menggunakan Hijutsunya pada kami, dan kemudian Shinra Bansho berpindah pada orang lain kan?

Tapi… aku egois ya? Merasa tenang karena berpikir, setidaknya ada Shiratama yang bersamaku. Mencoba merasakan detak jantungku melalui sentuhan tangan, tiba-tiba aku merasa mendengar melodi. Sebuah melodi akan nama kehidupan. Mungkin saat itulah saat pertama aku berpikir tidak ingin merasakan kematian.

Tapi, kami sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Tidak ada tempat, dan waktu untuk menengok ke belakang kembali.

…

_I've never looked back_

_And have been able to come quite far_

# # #

_It's a miracle, a miracle that we met_

…

Kouichi berdiri disana, memandang dengan tatapan ragu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, tapi jelas dia berpikir kata-katanya bisa menjadi sebilah pedang untukku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kau sedang apa disana? Kau mau bicara padaku kan?" tegurku sambil tetap menatap langit kelam bertabur bintang. "Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja! Bisa jadi ini adalah saat terakhir kita bisa saling berbicara kan?"

Huh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi tenang begini?

"Aku… aku mengubah keputusanku," katanya.

"He?"

"Aku akan tetap menghilangkan keabadianku," tegasnya. "Tapi aku ingin mencoba menjalani hidup… sebagai seorang manusia. Manusia normal."

Aku tetap diam, dan akhirnya hanya bisa mengehela nafas. "Terserah padamu." Karena aku mengerti, setiap alasan keinginannya untuk tetap hidup. Berbeda denganku, yang tidak memiliki tujuan, hanya seekor kucing jalanan yang mengejar kematian. "Tapi, kalau begitu, ada syarat untukmu!" lanjutku tiba-tiba sambil beranjak berdiri. Yeah, sedari tadi aku duduk di atap rumah Miharu.

"Eh?"

Cih, aku benci wajah bodohnya itu. Tapi sudahlah, kali ini aku akan memaafkannya lagi.

"Ingatlah, burung bodoh! Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau selama ini aku berpikir bahwa ini adalah keajaiban. Pertemuan kita, selalu kuanggap sebagai keajaiban." Aku memutar tubuh menatapnya. Sambil tersenyum lima jari aku melanjutkan, "Ingatlah itu di sisa hidupmmu!"

…

_Everything moves too quickly and changes too much_

…

Ah, waktu bertahun-tahun ini berjalan begitu cepat, sampai aku tidak menyadari perubahan. Kau boleh menamparku kok, tapi sungguh, kau berubah begitu banyak sejak pertemuan pertama kita.

Dan tentu saja, pertemuan kita adalah keajaiban. Tanpa dirimu, mungkin aku hanyalah seekor burung hantu yang putus asa.

…

_You are the one for me_

_You're the only one_

…

Meski apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak tergantikan. Itu janjiku.

…

_I'll remember those fun days_

_Forever…_

# # #

I love you, as a family

I love you for the time we spent together

But we could not together forever from now on

It's time to separated, so I say, "Goodbye."

O W A R I

A/N : Thanks for all reader who read this fanfiction.

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan yang menyinggung perasaan reader sekalian.

Mohon apresiasi dari anda sekalian, karena pastinya akan membantu meningkatkan mutu dan kualitas menulis saya.

26 Maret 2011

.

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
